


Birthdays and asshats

by Shipping_all_the_things



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betty Ross does not appreciate your harry potter spoilers, Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_all_the_things/pseuds/Shipping_all_the_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doctor Bruce Banner woke up on the morning of his twenty first birthday and got a look at his soulmates first words to him he was not amused because really?! what kind of asshole says that as their first words to ANYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and asshats

Never let it be said that Dr.Bruce Banner didn’t have a sense of humor. Ask anyone who knows him and they’ll all tell you that if prompted the scientist could make a pun out of anything from the periodic table to wormholes, never mind the fact that his only friends were also scientist and thus the only ones who would ever understand these incredible feats of comedy. But when Bruce went to look in the mirror after putting on his glasses on his twenty first birthday and looked on his rib cage for the first words that he would ever hear come out of his soulmates mouth he was not amused.   
“Well then, fuck you too.” The disgruntled man said to the universe in general as he stared at the reflection praying to Tesla that his soulmate was just a sarcastic asshole or something because really, he didn’t need to know this. Rummaging around for his phone he sent a quick text over to one of the few contacts he had on it that he actually talked to.  
‘How much do you care about spoilers?’ It only took a few seconds for Betty to reply.  
‘I’m just going to skip the happy birthday and ask what franchise.’ Looking back at the mirror from his spot on the bed he reluctantly typed a reply.  
‘Harry potter.’  
‘How could you possibly have already figured out where the plots going the first books only been out for a month?!’  
‘Oh my god Bruce wait is it your mark?’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘I’m so sorry how bad is it?’  
‘I think it’s pretty bad.’  
‘You know what screw it I’ll get over it if it’s really bad.’  
‘As your best friend I demand you to send me a photo of the unfortunate first words.’  
‘If you’re sure.’  
‘I am.’  
‘Fine give me a second’  
Rolling off the bed he made his way back to the mirror. Normally soul marks were only shared with your soulmate but Betty was important so he wasn’t that concerned. Well maybe a little concerned for her mental at times but that was a given for anyone he associated with at this point. Snapping a photo Bruce sent it and waited. But he didn’t wait for long as he heard his friend storming down the fire escape and quickly went to open the window. She was fuming as Bruce helped her inside. Looking Bruce up and down she nodded determinedly before hugging him with enough force to kill a bear. She then looked up at him with the most serious expression he had ever seen on her face in all the years they’d been neighbors.  
“Bruce?”  
“Yes Betty?” He answered nervously while reflecting on the idea that Betty was more terrifying then he imagined when it came to the wizarding world.  
“May I please have permission to kill your soulmate for telling anyone that ever sees you shirtless that DUMBLEDORE DIES?!”


End file.
